1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power plug, more particularly to a power plug having a switch provided thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional power plug 1 for an electrical receptacle 10. The power plug 1 includes an insulative housing 11 provided with an electric wire 12 that projects from a rear side of the housing 11 and that has first and second conductors 121, 122 and a ground conductor 123, a pair of parallel power plug blades 112 and a ground pin 113 projecting outwardly from a front side of the housing 11. Portions of the power plug blades 112 and the ground pin 113 are encapsulated in the housing 11 to electrically connect with the first and second conductors 121, 122 and the ground conductor 123, respectively.
The power plug 1 is disadvantageous in that when it is applied to a receptacle which is not provided with an On/Off switch, it can be relatively inconvenient to pull out the same from the receptacle or re-plug the same into the receptacle whenever there is a need to disconnect the same from or re-connect the same to the receptacle. Moreover, chances for the power plug 1 or the receptacle to be damaged are higher when frequency of the pulling and re-plugging operations is higher.